Chapter 7: More Autobots?!
Same thing as usual, enjoy :) Chapter 7: More Autobots?!! "Okay let's sit and talk about this, Alyanna." Dad said and I reluctantly sat into a chair that faced my parents. "We know how disappointed you are in us, but you should know that for years on end all we could think about was finding our daughter. And as time went on we lost hope, it was as if you disappeared forever- Mom cut in "And we truly were frustrated with ourselves. How could we let our daughter out of our sight? Even for a second, but we did and it hurt more then ever to know I had lost my own baby." Her voice cracked and she glanced down so Dad had to finish it off. "And we're so sorry we disappointed you, and that we really did look for you, every chance we got. And to have you back in our lives is a miracle..." Sighing I looked down as the thoughts tumbled one after another. It wasn't fair for me to be so cold to them, their my parents. And technically the accident was my fault and they did seem pretty honest about how they searched. Though my mind was torn in half; one side said to forgive the other was to shrug it off, the better when I leave. Glancing up I felt the moisture in my eyes, nodding my head I watched them walk over and I allowed them to hug me tightly. "I'm sorry I was so...cold to you." I said in between tears, something that surprised them and me. I never cried not even as a baby I was just quiet or pouted never cried. It was one of the few times I let myself become this vulnerable. When we dried tears I felt better to know that our past was finally our....past. (the memory) "Aly stay close okay, this is going to be a crowded event." Dad said and I nodded my head and hold on tighter to their hands. All the Autobots were clustered around them, talking animatedly in their native tongue. I found it all rather fasicnating and so when we got into the car and drove off I had my face practically glued to the window. Trying to see all the other 'bots running/walking/jumping around us in glee. The Autobots had finally won the war, it was over Meagtron was gone and left those in his command to suffer. It made me happy to see that after all the millions of years and endless fighting, that they finally found peace. Those in charge of each nation even decided that the 'bots should stay since their planet was destroyed. Holding tighter to Mommy's hand I looked at the city in all it's glory. People were everywhere and so were robots all shouting and laughing. Smiling we finally had to get out the car since there was no where else to park. '' ''I saw Primey transform in front of my eyes and when people saw who it was they all screamed in happiness. The leader of the Autobots, the good guys. Then they all began to transform, even those who I didn't know but were in car form became their robotic selves. Clapping was heard, singing was at the highest pitch and shouts were deafening. '' ''"Rememeber to hold on tight Lana!!" Daddy shouted and I nodded, holding onto their hands with a stern expression on my face which made them laugh. Primey stood on top of our highest building with people stretching their necks to see him. "Hello Earthlings it is my pleasure to introduce myself as Omptimus Prime." '' ''And from there he gave a short yet powerful speech and for a second everyone had put their heads down, and later on I learned it was to show respect to those who hadn't made it to see this day. After he gave his speech the joyful yelling and streamers were thrown in the air, ballons were released. I could only stare in awe. "Come dear child, come if you can hear my voice!" The voice I heard started off slow so I thought I had imagined it but there it went again only...louder. '' ''As if in a trance I swayed and let go of Mommy and Daddy's hand. But they were sharing an embrace so they barely felt my hands slip from theirs. '' ''"Come child COME TO ME!!" Nodding to no one in particular I dodged people and crowds looking for that sad yet beatiful voice. Finally I went into a desert alley where...where a woman and half robot was sitting. For some strange reason I wasn't scared, but wanted to help the poor...thing. Walking closer she smiled and transformed into a beautiful woman. '' ''"My dear, you can see me?" She asked her gray eyes searching my small chubby face, and I nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and beckoned me to come closer. I did and she grapsed her hands with mine and closed her eyes. After a series of a language I couldn't understand did she start whispereing in english. "And with my last breath. Let it flow into her. Let her see what I saw ''And as my last wish I shall rest in peace." And with that our hands made a white light and then it moved from our hands to my head and I arched my back as it seemingly flowed throught-out my body. "Use it wisely my apprentice." Was the last thing she whispered and she disappeared. Leaving me alone and a necklace in my hands. Pushing it over my head it settled around my neck and glowed a faint white then vanished. After the glow left I came back to my senses and looked around. "Mommy? Daddy?" No answer and I grew frightend. The light was dimmer and it seemed like time flew by. Running onto the streets I realized it was empty and the streamers were still on the ground with ballons stuck in trees. '' ''I whimpered and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. "Mommy? Daddy? Bee? Primey? Ronny? RAT?" After yelling till my throat was raw I sat down on the sidewalk crying to myself. When I heard a sound did I look up and see a 'bot with red eyes staring at me. Wiping my tears I didn't become afraid, but stood up. "Have you seen my family?" He glanced at my neck then back at me. '' ''"When your power reaches it's full potentially I will look for you." His voice rumbled and then he took off into the sky, leaving me all alone...again. ''